Beast Boy's New Trick
by Lovely White Violets
Summary: Beast Boy likes Raven, but she doesn’t know he exists. When a new trick allows Beast Boy to relate to Raven in an entirely new way, Beast Boy may actually land the girl of his dreams. RavenBeastBoy.
1. Raven's Admirer

Title: Beast Boy's New Trick

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Raven/Beast Boy

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy likes Raven, but she doesn't know he exists. When a new trick allows Beast Boy to relate to Raven in an entirely new way, Beast Boy may actually land the girl of his dreams. Raven/Beast Boy.

Disclaimer: These things get tedious. I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would...uh...borrow Raven's clothes for Halloween. It would be cool to have a cloak, dammit.

Author Notes: Just another idea that came to me from talking with a friend.

**Beast Boy's New Trick**

Part I: Raven's Admirer

Beast Boy couldn't think of anything more pathetic than the fact that three of his four fellow Titans were discussing his love life around the lunch table.

"I think it is a joyous, beautiful emotion that you have admitted to us now, Beast Boy!" Starfire gushed. "You should not be ashamed to express it to your special person."

"The special person in question may not appreciate his efforts as much as you do." Cyborg replied quietly, and Starfire looked dejected.

"Why ever not?"

Robin and Cyborg grinned. "Because Raven doesn't know he exists!"

And, indeed, it didn't seem like she did. At all. Luckily, Raven wasn't in Titan Tower at the moment to hear this conversation and make Beast Boy noticeable in a very embarrassing way. She had muttered something half past ten about going to the bookstore for a book on who-knows-what magic, and had said she wasn't coming back for a good few hours. So, mustering the courage, Beast Boy gathered the remaining Titans together for a very important meeting concerning his feelings for the purple-haired goth.

"But, she does know that Beast Boy is in existence! I have seen her raise the volume of her voice many times to tell Beast Boy that his jokes of practicality and his stunts of stupidity should be stopped." Starfire argued. Beast Boy sighed.

"Thanks, Starfire."

"You are most welcome, Beast Boy! I know that friend Raven gives her attention to you."

"Attention, yes. Affection...not in a million years!" Cyborg slapped his knee with his hand.

Beast Boy's face was dark.

"The moment Raven realizes that Beast Boy likes her is the moment Beast Boy dies a horrible, horrible death."

"Guys, I came to you for help, not for barbs about her killing me! Aw, man. I don't have to listen to this!" Beast Boy protested, as Robin and Cyborg cracked more jokes about the exact nature of Raven's reaction to Beast Boy's confession. He made his way to the door, taking his bruised ego with him. "I don't know why I ever tell you guys anything."

With that, he tossed an angry frown in their direction, and stomped away from the tower determined to brood alone with his injured feelings.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

Beast Boy ended up at the local park.

It was one of his favorite places to go whenever he was upset because no one seemed to be unhappy while they were at the park. Children played near the fountain, having small water-fights amongst themselves, while in another corner, lively young adults tossed around a frisbee or played a friendly game of soccer. Animals, too, were rampant and happy in the park as well: squirrels gathered nuts and chatted gaily with each other while dogs ran across the fields, happy to have some space in which to run and play with other dogs.

Best of all, it was comfortable enough of a place for him to escape to while at the same time being a place peaceful enough where he could think.

And, he did think. A lot.

About Raven.

His affection for her had crept up on him so suddenly, he'd been doubting he ever had feelings for her in the first place. But, now, that he was aware of how comfortable he was when he was around her and how his growing fondness of her was turning into something more, Beast Boy seriously had to reconsider his options and decide what needed to change in his life. He needed to tell her he liked her, and they needed to get together.

The first part didn't seem so bad.

It was what she was going to tell him in return that made the whole ordeal a disaster.

If only he knew how she felt about him before he asked. It would save him a lot of anxiety. Unfortunately, since he doubted Raven would be inclined to tell him, that left getting the information from someone else. Raven didn't like sharing her secrets, Beast Boy guessed, but if she had, it would probably be to one of the other Titans like Starfire or maybe Robin or even Cyborg.

And, so he'd asked...and gotten into the scene from this morning.

Now, on top of having a crush on Raven, he'd also have to deal with all the taunting and gushing that came with it. And, worst of all, the one person he wanted to reach the most didn't know anything at all!

He wished he could just get to the bottom of this Raven mess. Raven wasn't exactly the most emotional and affectionate person in the world, but Beast Boy tried gauge from her actions how much she really liked him. There were obvious things like her healing him if he was hurt or her defending him from an enemy onslaught, but then again, she did that for everybody if they really needed it. And, then there were the more subtle things: like her coming over to sit next to him at breakfast or on the couch, or her staying up extra late to chat with him after everyone else had gone to bed, or her allowing him to join her on the roof to look at the stars while she meditated. He didn't know if any of the things she did with him applied to anyone else, and he didn't even know if any of the stuff Raven did was meant for him alone.

Girls were so troublesome. They had a whole world of mysterious communication locked away in unexplained actions and unsaid words that he would never understand.

If only he could become a girl. Then maybe he might be able to understand her and, maybe even ask her what she thought of him.

The change came unexpectedly and as quickly for him as it did changing into any other animal.

In that instant, Beast Boy found that he had changed into a girl!

"I didn't even know I could _do _that!" Beast Boy shook his head, looking down in wonder at himself. He had long ago realized that he couldn't make himself look like anyone else, but it had never occurred to him that he could try swapping genders with himself since it was _technically_ another animal he was changing into.

"Beast Boy."

He recognized the familiar monotone before he even turned around, jumping slightly at its sudden appearance. Raven stood behind him, a book tucked under one arm and her hood drawn over her face. He was about to say something, but, after looking at Raven's face, he realized Raven looked shocked.

Well...as shocked as Raven got anyway. Instead of her usual dour face, her eyebrows had lifted in surprise, her mouth was slightly open, and she was gaping at his chest...which had grown admirably in just a few seconds flat. Girls would envy that, Beast Boy thought smugly.

Raven shook her head and started to back away. "Uhm...sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Raven, wait. I amBea—" Beast Boy stopped short of saying his full name, and something in the back of his head clicked. If he looked different enough to Raven to make her think he was another person, maybe he could finally wheedle some secrets from her! "—trice. I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Bea."

"How do you know my name?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

"You're Raven. One of the Teen Titans. Who doesn't know about you guys?" Beast Boy asked, using their popularity to grab her interest. "I've heard so much about you! You're my favorite!"

Raven looked skeptical, but nodded. "Right."

"No, really! I'm not just saying it. I think you really are the coolest." Beast Boy smiled. It technically wasn't lying. She really was his favorite person, after all. Ironically, he could only tell her that straight to her face when he was a girl. "I've always wanted to meet you!"

Raven moved away from the bench, and for a moment, Beast Boy thought she was going to leave. She walked around to the front of the bench, and sat down next to him.

In a moment of charity, Raven stuck out a hand which Beast Boy took, feeling stupid for doing so.

"Well, Beatrice, I'm Raven. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter! I really want to shape and improve my writing style, so PLEASE REVIEW (or feel free to email me: ) and give any comments, suggestions, criticisms, or ideas that you may have for me. Your help is invaluable to me.

All I ask is that it be a respectful review and not a flame. Not to say that I won't welcome constructive criticism, but there is a difference between reviewing and story-bashing.


	2. Raven's New Friend

Title: Beast Boy's New Trick

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Raven/Beast Boy

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy likes Raven, but she doesn't know he exists. When a new trick allows Beast Boy to relate to Raven in an entirely new way, Beast Boy may actually land the girl of his dreams. Raven/Beast Boy.

Disclaimer: Once more with feeling. I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd make them into a musical.

Author Notes: Hm...I'm glad I seemed to inspire some reviews through the sheer lunacy of my idea. Ah well, too much of the Ranma influence, I'm afraid. Anyway, on with the story.

**Beast Boy's New Trick**

Part II: Raven's New Friend

Being a girl was much better than being a boy, Beast Boy thought, as he and Raven walked throughout the park.

In the last hour, Beast Boy was convinced he had gone much farther being Raven's girl friend than he could ever have gone (at his current rate, anyway) being her boyfriend. Raven was much nicer to his girl side, and was more tolerant and appreciative of his jokes when he was in girl form.

It was unnerving how quickly she had taken to him because she didn't seem like the type of person to pick up a random fan and take them around the park, but Beast Boy didn't want to push fate any further by dwelling on the thought. Hopefully, she hadn't figured it out yet who he was, and if she had, hopefully she wouldn't kill him when they got home for lying to her.

In the last hour, he'd gotten her to lower her hood and smile twenty times (and he counted every last one of them, hoping to savor them throughout the next year), and he'd even managed to hold her hand for a bit when she'd pulled him towards the park lake to look at baby ducks.

That was where they were right now. Beast Boy had never thought she would be interested in looking at a bunch of animals because he'd only ever seen her reading on the couch in a stoic manner while spouting sarcastic things to get him to try even harder at making her smile. But, here she was, pointing out a family of a four—a mother tugging her baby ducks in a line as if they were a tiny train trailing through the water.

She smiled at them as they swam by again and again, and he was so caught up in her smile that he almost forgot himself when she called his name again.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

After the ducks, the unmistakable sound of an ice cream truck had chimed through the air, and Beast Boy couldn't resist dragging her over to it. Raven, who usually didn't like sweets, mysteriously complied and bought something as well.

So the two of them were now sitting on another park bench under the shade of two trees, enjoying their ice cream. Beast Boy had ordered a three scoops of ice cream in a waffle cone—his personal favorite, the mocha almond fudge, peppermint, and vanilla extreme triplet with two large spoons of fudge and a bunch of nuts. Raven had opted for a simple scoop of unknown flavor, but its color was an interesting shade of pink.

"What flavor is that?"

Raven smiled. "It's a secret."

"Anything involving ice cream should never be a secret."

"That's silly."

"So, what kind is it?"

"...bubblegum."

"Bubblegum?" Beast Boy blinked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with bubblegum?"

"Nothing. It's just so...bubbly...and pink...and...stretchy. And, not you." Beast Boy blurted out before he could stop.

"I could be like bubblegum." Raven gave him an indignant look.

"You don't look quite the part." Beast Boy replied. At Raven's frown, he asked, "Why could you be like bubblegum?

"People take one look at a piece of bubblegum and think they know everything about it." Raven answered philosophically. "They think they know what to do with it, they think they know how to handle it, and they treat every single piece the same way. They judge it before they even know it!"

Beast Boy gave her a serious look. "Is that how you think people treat you?"

Raven stopped as if realizing for the first time what she just said. She shrugged and turned away from him.

Shrugging without eye contact was Raven's way of saying the topic was closed in Beast Boy's experience, and even though he really did want to know Raven better, he decided not to push his luck and changed the topic.

Raven smiled as he did so.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

It was Raven's idea to go to the mall after the park.

Beast Boy was hesitant about the whole idea. Shopping? With Raven? The only time he'd ever considered that was when they made their weekly trips to the grocery store...and even then he didn't like the idea much. He didn't even know that Raven _liked_ to go to the mall.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't like the mall?" Raven asked quietly as Beast Boy tried to back out of it.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No! It's not that. It's just that...I went yesterday! And, so...uhm...yeah."

"Oh." Raven said, eyes downcast. "Well, if that's the case then, I should probably get going. I have to stop by the place to pick up something for a friend."

Beast Boy wanted to kick himself. He could take the easy way out, leave, and try to find out more things about Raven as Beast Boy...or he could go with her and keep up this strange ruse of being a girl but finally have the chance to talk to her. Beast Boy could see Raven's mouth moving to form some sort of good-bye, and he knew he had to make a decision quickly.

"On second thought, maybe I wouldn't mind going again."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter was a bit shorter than most, I realize, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer and have more interesting stuff going on.

laugh I'm such a dork, I also wanted to say that the '2's I've been using as separators between parts look like little ducks...

As always, I really want to shape and improve my writing style, so PLEASE REVIEW (or feel free to email me: ) and give any comments, suggestions, criticisms, or ideas that you may have for me. Your help is invaluable to me.


	3. Raven's Revenge

Title: Beast Boy's New Trick

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Raven/Beast Boy

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Beast Boy likes Raven, but she doesn't know he exists. When a new trick allows Beast Boy to relate to Raven in an entirely new way, Beast Boy may actually land the girl of his dreams. Raven/Beast Boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and Starfire would wear casual clothes in their offtime.

Author Notes: Expect delays. I'm starting school this week and I really need to do well this semester. I had thought I was going to finish this before summer was over, but unfortunately, I ran into writer's block and...well, I just didn't.

**Beast Boy's New Trick**

Part III – Raven's Revenge

When the Titans were first starting, of all his teammates, Beast Boy thought he would relate with Raven the least.

It was obvious why.

They were complete and total opposites. He was energetic and optimistic and loved to joke. She was introverted and cynical, and, while he had to admire how she handled every danger that came their way with her maturity and quick thinking, she was much too dark for his taste. He loved being around people and spent most of his time pulling pranks; she preferred being left alone and tucking her nose in her dusty books, studying indefinitely.

No, two years ago, Beast Boy would have thought she was a horrible date. For him, at least.

He could see her happy dating Robin or dating Cyborg because at least she shared interests with them. Robin and Raven were both focused when it came to crime-fighting, were both very smart, and took their jobs way too seriously to the point of being obsessed (not that Raven would ever match Robin's fervor for finding Slade) while Cyborg and Raven almost always got along, had the same sense of humor, and had been growing closer as friends ever since Cyborg's T-car had been stolen for the first time.

But, after knowing her and working with her for two years, at seventeen, Beast Boy began to see things in her that had escaped his notice before, things that led him to believe that they wouldn't make such a bad couple after all.

He only hoped that she had started to think the same thing.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was hard to imagine, though, that Raven would think of him as dating material when she seemed thoroughly determined to make him dating material for someone else by making him her little project.

After the first clothing store—in which Raven had somehow managed to coerce Beast Boy into buying a quite useless blue sweater that "brought out the green hue of his eyes"—Beast Boy was ushered into the nearest beauty salon.

He sputtered and protested all the way over to the salon chair, but Raven really just was too persuasive when she wanted to be. A glare from her sent him into one of the blue-padded salon chairs in an instant. Beast Boy scowled crossly as he sat in front of a large rectangular mirror while Raven and the hairstylist talked behind him about what to do with his hair.

Beast Boy turned away from their conversation with a disgusted look, and yelped when he saw himself in the mirror.

He hadn't really realized what his girl side would look like as the whole tricking Raven part in the park had been a momentary impulse on his part. He had only known that his appearance had been enough to fool her, and he now could see why.

Except that it was a bit longer and slightly wavy, nothing about the shape of his hair had really changed—which was probably why Raven, who had approached him from the back of the park bench, had thought he was Beast Boy—but he hardly recognized the rest of his face and body. His facial features were a lot more softened in this form: his mouth was fuller, his nose was less pointed, his cheeks were rosier, his eyes were glossier, and his eye lashes were much thicker and darker. Not to mention his eyebrows were thinner. He also lacked the stubble that had been on his face that morning, and both his hair and eyes were a much paler shade of green than they had been. His hair was shinier.

He stood up from the salon chair not really believing what he was seeing, and much to his chagrin, he realized that he was also shorter in height and only came up to Raven's chest where before, he at least reached her shoulders. Oh well. At least he was a toned female, he thought, tucking in his abdomen and turning in the mirror.

His uniform had adapted itself to his body nicely, changing its appearance so that it looked more like black pair of pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt rather than his normal spandex one-piece suit. He was glad that the uniform still fit his new girl body because dealing with the sudden appearance of a new chest was pretty much all he could handle at the moment.

Having a chest still shocked him even now. At first when he had been walking with Raven in the park, he had noticed that he had a harder time walking than he did before, having to lean back to compensate for the new weight on his torso. He didn't know how girls dealt with it.

But, then again, most girls didn't have the chance to be a guy first for seventeen years.

He plopped down into the salon chair at last, satisfied.

"I guess I'm pretty cute." Beast Boy concluded.

He jumped when Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"And, you'll look even better when she's done with you." Raven replied from behind him, indicating a woman who brandished several combs, some hairclips, and brushes.

Beast Boy groaned.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

If Raven ever found out that Beast Boy was tricking her, Beast Boy would have to tell her that she had _no_ right to be mad at him. No. Not at all. Not for _this_.

First, the hair stylist had decided that putting his unruly green hair into two buns at the side of his head with purple ribbons was just what he needed to complete his appearance. The buns ended up a bit lopsided, and the right one was hurting his head by the sheer number of bobby pins securing it.

Secondly, the manicurist who had been next decided that purple—being the new pink and all, he was told impatiently—should go on his half-chewed fingernails. It would have been all right, though, if she had stopped at just applying nail polish. But, given how his day was going, of course she wouldn't. The manicurist had taken fake nails and had glued them permanently to Beast Boy's fingertips then applied four coats of revolting, bright lavender. He had no idea how he was going to explain that to the guys later on tonight when the nails wouldn't come off.

And, to top all these things, for fun, Raven had insisted on a waxing of his leg hairs. He originally wanted to escape, but Raven's glare pinned him to the chair. He sat through one strip being pulled off before common sense and a healthy fear propelled him from the chair with little more than a "thank you" and a "have a good day" springing from his lips as he stomped out of the salon.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Beast Boy thought he heard Raven's laugh from inside the salon, but shook it off when he realized that she was a few paces behind him and was following him concernedly. They walked in silence for awhile, but eventually, their talking resumed when Raven glided into a different clothing store.

Beast Boy sighed.

This wasn't the first time Beast Boy had been in the mall, but this would definitely be his last. After the salon experience, Beast Boy was pretty sure he would avoid not only the mall but any girl wielding a nail polish brush or a comb for the rest of his life. He couldn't stay too annoyed with being here now though, because the rest of the afternoon he still had to be at the mall with Raven. Raven kept his temper from emerging because he _had_ to act cheerful around her, but even so, he would have thought that shopping wouldn't have been this torturous.

But Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about how bad it was to be a girl.

One of the especially horrible things was that Raven had begun asking his opinion on things he hadn't even thought of or cared about, but since he was a girl, he should know about.

Like asking him what kind of things he liked to wear.

Or asking him what he thought of several leotards that were all "different shades" of black when she tried them on.

He didn't know what to do with that one. Last time Beast Boy checked, black _was_ black.

There was only _one_ shade of black.

Granted, every time Raven changed to examine a new black, he had a chance to let his eyes roam—Beast Boy wasn't about to let _that_ chance be passed up since he was a boy after all—but the more she kept on prodding him the more irritated he became.

He never thought of Raven as the girly type. She was, of course, a girl, but whenever Starfire asked if they could "perform the braiding maneuvers" or whenever Starfire suggested something like going to the mall, Raven responded to Starfire's suggestions with a look of disgust that clearly told the alien girl Raven would much rather have had nails for breakfast than to think of such options. Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. It was almost as if she were trying to get revenge on him or something.

It only went downhill from the salon as they hit more clothing stores. He almost blew his cover once by complaining to Raven about how girls were always nit-picky about the strangest things like colors.

Colors were colors. Red was red. Blue was blue. None of this scarlet red versus cardinal red or baby blue versus Persian blue.

After Raven gave him a funny look, Beast Boy made up some lame excuse about being a quick shopper, and while her back was turned, Beast Boy shook his head.

The things he did for Raven.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was just when they had left the seventh clothing store that Raven had suggested a break, which Beast Boy promptly welcomed. They settled in the food court for a mid-afternoon snack—well, it was more like a fifth meal for Beast Boy—and had sat in silence for awhile until Raven suggested something Beast Boy would never have imagined her saying in a million years.

"I think you should date Beast Boy."

Beast Boy jumped at his name, but she didn't seem to notice that.

"Beast Boy?" He echoed, getting nervous. Raven leaned over the table in an almost conspiratorial manner. Her face betrayed no emotion as usual, but Beast Boy still felt wary since he hadn't been prepared to answer this.

A mischievous smile took over Raven's face.

"It was just a suggestion." Raven replied. "I mean, you two seem to have a lot in common, I've noticed."

"Really?"

"Yes, well...you're both green, for instance."

"But, I don't know anything about Bird Boy."

"Beast Boy. He's my teammate."

"Right. I think I remember him."

Raven leaned back into her seat. "I think you would like him. He has good qualities."

Beast Boy now leaned forward. "Like what?"

"Well, he tries to crack bad jokes all the time, he likes video games like you do, he's a vegetarian, and he loves to eat ice cream." Raven listed. Beast Boy listened, annoyed; if those were the good qualities Raven listed whenever she thought of him, he was doomed.

"Is that all? I could find dozens of guys who are vegetarian, like video games, and appreciate a good joke."

"That's true." Raven nodded. "But, he's different, I guess."

"How so?"

"Are you interested?"

"Well, I like at least one of the Titans, so maybe I'd like another one."

"I should call him right now, and you could see for yourself." Raven tapped the broach holding her cloak together, and with alarm, Beast Boy realized his own communicator was in his pants' pocket and was starting to glow red.

Thank goodness for the table!

"No! It's okay. I don't want to meet him. I just want to know more!" Beast Boy yelled before she could say anything to the communicator and hear her own voice repeated back to her from a spot under the table in Beatrice's pocket. "I mean, he sounds kind of interesting and all, but first, I want to get an idea of what he's like from someone who knows him well, you know?"

Raven paused for a moment, and tapped her communicator off. Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Tell me more about him." Beast Boy said, trying to change the subject. Raven adjusted her cloak. "Is he funny? Dashing? Sensitive? What?"

"Well, he's not...handsome." Raven said, truthfully. Beast Boy glared at her unconsciously. "He's not funny when he tries to be, and he really needs to comb his hair once in awhile."

Beast Boy sighed. All the clothes shopping for this?

"But, don't let that discourage you." Raven said hurriedly. "He's uh...and...well..."

"You're not making a very convincing argument here, Raven." Beast Boy pointed out, and sat deflated at the other end of the table. Perhaps being a girl for Raven wasn't that great of an idea after all.

At least when he was a boy, he could have delusions of her liking him.

Raven went silent for a while and made a face at the table while Beast Boy brooded. Then, with her quiet, serious voice, she looked up and straight past him, as if she were seeing something in the distance behind him. "He's not as bad as I make it sound. His jokes are immature and rather lame, true, but he tells them because he likes brightening people's lives. His jokes grow on you when you know that he cares. He has a caring heart, even if he trusts it more than his judgment. And...and, he's...well, he's kind of cute in a way."

Beast Boy's face brightened immediately.

* * *

A/N: Third chapter done! It's hard to do a one-sided story where it's only Beast Boy's point of view. I wrote another version in my head with Raven's side to help me keep Raven's character in check while she's talking to Beast Boy. It's rather amusing.

As always, I wish to improve my writing so please review (or feel free to email me: ) and give any comments, suggestions, criticisms, or ideas that you may have for me.


End file.
